


Straight Up Now Tell Me

by ladyofreylo



Series: Ben and Rey Solo [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 80s song, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Love, Love Story, Romance, Sex, Smut, paula abdul - Freeform, straight up now tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: This fic is the second in the series Ben and Rey Solo.  In this story, Rey would like to believe her sweet man, Ben Solo, when he says he loves her.  But he won't reveal anything about his past.  She won't fully trust him until he does.  What dark secret does he hide from her?Shhh.... he was part of the paramilitary organization called The Knights of Ren.  We don't speak of them.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Ben and Rey Solo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: RFR Songfic Challenge





	Straight Up Now Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the series Ben and Rey Solo (and part of the 80s song fic series, too).  
> The other works include:  
> Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (first fic)  
> Roleplay! (third fic)  
> Hungry Like the Wolf (fourth fic)

“Do you really want to love me forever?” Rey Johnson sings in the shower. “Do, do you love me? Do, do you love me?”

The curtain draws back from the stall. Rey shrieks. 

A dark head peeks in. “Yes, yes, I love you. Yes, yes, I love you.” It’s a familiar baritone voice singing back at her.

“Fucking hell, Ben. You scared me.” Rey holds her hand up to her heart. 

“Why? Your front door was open. Anyone could have walked in. Why would you be scared?” Ben gives her an annoyed look. “Girl, you need to be more careful. Lock your damn door.”

Rey turns off the shower. “Or what? Creepy dudes like you will come in?”

He nods enthusiastically. “And scare the shit out of you. Or worse.”

“Hand me a towel.” Rey holds out a dripping hand.

Ben Solo eyes her.

“I’m cold, for shit’s sake.” She snaps her fingers.

“It’s your punishment.”

She steps out of the shower. “Seriously, I don’t need to be punished by you.” She flicks water in his face, making him splutter. She grabs a towel and wraps it around herself.

He snags it and reels her in slowly.

“Ben, I have work to do. I have papers to grade. You said you did, too.” Rey gives up when he pulls her close.

“Let’s play teacher and student, then,” Ben says. “I’ll be teacher, you be student. Miss Johnson, you are in big trouble.”

Rey laughs—a laugh that ends in a squawk as Ben lifts her and carries her over his shoulder to the bedroom.

He drops her on the bed and rips off her towel. 

Rey giggles. “Why am I in big trouble, teacher man?”

He closes one eye and ponders the situation. “Number one rule infraction: forgetting to lock your door. Miss, you are asking for a world of hurt leaving it open like that.”

Rey nods. “I understand.”

“Shhh,” he says, placing a finger on her lips. “I’m reading a list of your offenses. Don’t interrupt.” He looks down at her. She struggles to keep a straight face under his mock glare. “Number two: flicking water on teacher man is a big no-no. And number three: arguing with teacher man about your duty.” He removes his finger to shake it at her.

“And what duty is that?” Rey snickers and bites her lips.

“Keeping teacher man satisfied at all costs. You tried to squirrel out of making love to teacher man, when he is hot for you.”

Rey wraps her arms around her big man. “He is always hot for me. What’s new about that?”

“You missed some exciting shower sex with teacher man.” Ben licks her collarbone with a long stroke of his tongue. Rey squirms. Then he blows on it, causing goosebumps to rise on her arms and her nipples to tighten up.

Ben looks into Rey’s eyes. She can see the love there, though her guy’s intensity scares her sometimes. She doesn’t know what to think now that he’s set his sights—rather inexplicably, she believes—on her.

He’s good at straight up telling her he wants her, he loves her, and that he is hers forever.

But Rey isn’t so sure. Ben Solo popped into her life out of nowhere, with no discernable family, no roots, no past that she knows about, and nothing but a concentrated, wild energy—focused entirely in her direction. It’s intoxicating. He’s like a cool drink when she didn’t even know she was thirsty.

She finds it odd that this big, almost frightening man teaches first grade. She looks at him and thinks he’d be a good… not a teacher. A criminal, assassin, mercenary, smuggler, or pirate.

In another time or place, he might scare her, but she sees him gentling himself down, holding it back, showing good humor and restraint. Showing caring and, yes, love.

Yet, she doesn’t automatically trust it—or him. Rey has been down this road before. Someone from her past found her fascinating, became obsessed and when she couldn’t—and didn’t want to—live up to his standards, he dropped her. Ultimately, she was glad he did, but at the time, the rejection was painful.

Rey felt like Ben was going in deep and she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d get caught in the slamming door again. Sometimes guys like Ben were just having some fun before moving on to the next obsession—even if they weren’t themselves aware of it.

So, yes, Rey is cautious.

And, yet, there is something about Ben Solo. She craves him, though he isn’t the most classically handsome man she’d been with. He is huge next to her, though she’s not an especially tiny woman. His hands are big and they cup her bottom perfectly. His lips are full and cover hers so well. His dick fills her like no other. His tongue is long and curls around her clit. He makes her come so hard she almost leaves her body.

Rey snaps back to the present as Ben licks his way downward, picking up beads of moisture from her shower. He sucks one nipple, then blows on it, while rolling the other one between his fingers.

She moans a little and digs her hands into his dark wavy hair. So thick and soft, it is one of the first things she noticed about him.

He continues to blow soft streams of air after he licks, chilling her further.

“I’m cold,” she protests. “Stop blowing on me.”

“Bad girls take their punishment,” he says, grinning up at her. “Without complaint.”

She rolls her eyes. “All right.”

“Is that attitude that I see? You’re not making wise choices, Miss Johnson.” He suppresses another smile, trying to look fierce.

Rey sits up. “Ben Solo, have you…” She doesn’t get to finish as one large hand pushes her back.

“Mr. Solo to you, Miss Johnson.” He parts her legs and yanks her down, so her bottom is almost off the bed.

She laughs. “Oh shit. What are you doing?”

“A little torture,” he says softly. He rubs his soft beard against her thighs, moving up, then back down.

Rey moans as he continues to brush her legs, never going near her aching center. “Dude, you better do something with me soon or else.”

“Else what, my pet? And I’m not your fucking dude.” His sharp teeth take a tiny nip out of her kneecap. She never knew that would be sexy, but it is.

She grabs his hair and gives it a small yank. “I’ll snatch you bald, old man.”

He shouts and jumps on top of her, holding her hands above her head. It happens so fast, Rey has no time to blink.

He puts his nose on hers. “That right?” He holds her pinned with one hand. “I was going to maybe let you come under my tongue, my pet. But now…” He grins evilly. “Not so much.”

“Bad teacher man,” Rey croons at him. “Make me come or I won’t be your pet anymore.”

“Huh,” he says.

Rey watches him fist himself briefly and position his dick at her entrance. One swift thrust and he’s inside. She’s so wet for him it doesn’t matter, but because she didn’t come yet, it’s a bit of a shocker. Her body has to get used to his size. It is delicious, though, to feel so full and tight. He moves gently, rocking himself in and out to tease her. He knows she prefers deep, hard thrusts.

Rey squirms against him and he bites her neck. She growls and smacks his ass as hard as she can. It makes a nice solid sound.

Ben rears up. “Did you just…?” He stares at her.

“Spank you, bad teacher man?” Rey blinks at him innocently. “Why, yes, I sure did. What of it?”

“Ohhhh,” he says with narrowed eyes. “Paybacks, my pet, paybacks are hell.”

“I’ll take my chances,” she says, giving him a toothy grin.

He pulls out, rolls her over. She lets out a small shriek as he buries his face between her legs and nips at her wet folds. He uses his teeth on her ever so gently, then swipes her clit a couple of times with the flat of his tongue, while she moans and bucks under him. He holds her still, opens her with his thumb, and slides his dick back inside her.

Ben smacks her bottom a couple of times, while he plunges inside her.

“Teacher’s pet is in trouble, for sure,” he gasps between smacks.

“Make me come,” Rey shouts and bangs her fists on the bed. She listens to his low laugh.

“Not likely.” He smacks her once more.

Rey slides a hand between her legs. “I’ll do it myself, bad teacher,” she gasps, rubbing her own clit.

“Do it, then, girl.” He sets a good rhythm of thrusts that make Rey mewl under him. Her fingers dance over herself until she feels the orgasm rising.

“So close,” she whispers.

“Yes, love, let go,” he answers.

And she does. He fucks her through it, hard and fast the way she likes it and she cries out, falling forward onto the bed. Ben’s breathing increases and he moans his own satisfaction as he pushes into her one last time. She feels him pumping his rich cum inside her.

Rey lets go of her momentary fears as Ben blinks at her sleepy and satisfied. His intense look is relaxed, happy, loving. She touches his face with gentle fingers. He kisses her hand.

“I do love you, Rey Johnson,” he says so softly. “I hope you’ll let me in someday.”

Rey’s eyes widen. “I have let you in. I love you, too. You know that.”

He smiles a little sadly. “I know you love me.” He strokes her cheek. “But you’re worried.”

She sighs. “I don’t really know you, Ben. First time I met you was at a meeting where you stared at me like you wanted to stuff me into the trunk of your car.”

“I did not!” Ben face suddenly loses the sleepy-eyed, post-orgasm look. “I wanted to you get the fuck out of the school building and take your at-risk students with you. That was all.”

“All?” Rey warms to her topic. “You tried to intimidate me, you big scary beast. Admit it. So you’ll have to excuse me for being suspicious when you started to kiss me that one day. What was I to think?”

He eyes her and presses his lips together, a sure sign he is feeling irritated. “That I liked you… You kissed me back. Then you threw yourself at me later. Want to take it all back?” His eyes show some unnamed emotion.

Fear? Hesitation? He looks like he is about to be hit.

“No,” Rey cries out, hugging him. “No, Ben. I just don’t want to be hurt. I’m waiting for you to get tired of me, or bored, or something.”

He blows out a breath. “I won’t. I promise.” His eyes hold her gaze. “You’re not an obsession. You’re my love, my person. I want to be with you.”

Rey watches him. He is completely sincere. “I know so little about you, though. Your family, your past. I mean…” She shrugs. “I told you about me and then you clam up when I ask about you.”

He drags a hand through his hair and sits up. “Believe me, you don’t want to know.” He strokes his mustache and beard. “You can’t know, Rey. Trust me.” He takes her by the shoulders. “Also, you need to lock your door. It’d be better if you moved in with me, but since you won’t, I’m asking you. Lock your door.”

Rey stares at him. “I need some information about that, then. If you want me to do something and not tell me why…”

“Listen.” He raises his voice. She blinks. “I can’t tell you. Can’t do it. Just trust me.”

“What did you do before? Where’s your family? Who the fuck are you?”

“I really can’t tell you,” he grits out. He gets up and yanks on his clothes. “I’m protecting you and I’m not allowed to talk about it. I love you, Rey, but back the fuck off.”

“All right, fine.” Rey pulls on a drawer handle of her dresser, looking for underwear. “What could possibly happen to me? I’m not in any danger, Ben. I know and like all my neighbors—we look out for one another.” She finishes getting dressed. “And of course if you won’t tell me, then…” She shrugs and waves her arms. “How am I supposed to know?”

His shoulders hunch up in frustration. Rey hasn’t seen him like this very often. She doesn’t like it, but it’s important to her to dig out the truth, to make sure he’s honest with her.

“Besides,” she says softly, “I can take care of myself.”

He raises his brows. “Can you, now? If an intruder comes in, you can take care of them?”

Rey stammers a bit. “Well, yeah, I suppose. I have a big cast iron fry pan and…” She looks around for possible weapons.

Ben snorts. “You have no idea. Look, I was in situations where I made enemies and those enemies might find me. If they find me, they’ve found you. If they find you, and I can’t defend you, you’re…”

Rey steps up to him and places a hand on his chest. “For shit’s sake, Ben, what the fuck did you do for a living? You have to tell me something or my imagination will run wild. You asked me to trust you. Can you trust me?”

Ben stares at her. He breathes deeply and finally covers her hand with his. Rey calls that progress. He doesn’t shut her out. He looks at the floor then up into Rey’s eyes

“I’ll show you sometime. I’ll show you the potential danger you’re in and how I can protect you, if I need to.” 

“How likely is it that I would need your protection?”

Ben’s eyes meet hers. “Not that likely, but I’m not big on taking chances. Lock your door, Rey.”

“When will you show me?”

“Will you marry me?” He blurts it out, still gazing at Rey.

She sucks in a breath. “Is that an actual proposal or just you talking?”

“Actual,” he says.

“So romantic,” Rey says. “Do you have a ring? Do I get dinner and champagne? God, Ben… what the fuck?”

He rolls his eyes. “I’ll do the romantic thing later if you want me to. Do you want to marry me or not? Because if you don’t, there’s no reason for you to know shit about me. If you’re just playing around or not too sure you want to tie yourself to me or you don’t love me that much or you’re too…”

Rey stands on one of Ben’s big feet. “Ouch,” he says lightly. Rey stands on the other one. She is raised up higher and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Shut up,” she says. “Yes.”

He gives her a suspicious look. “Tell me you’re not saying yes because you’re curious about my past. Tell me it’s because you love me and want to be my wife.”

Rey sighs and steps down off his feet. Exhaustion floods her. “I’m not curious anymore. I don’t fucking care. I’m beginning to understand that you’re not playing around with me.”

“Finally,” he says. “Take your time, my love.” He pauses. “If you start to trust me, we can marry. I’ll wait.”

<>

It is a dissatisfactory end to the discussion. Rey still has no idea who Ben Solo is. She does searches on Google and comes up empty as if he didn’t exist before she met him. When she Googles his last name, she gets a few hits for an individual named Han Solo but nothing much is available about him either and she has no idea if he has a connection to Ben or not.

Rey gives up. It’s parent-teacher conference week and she has too much to do to bother with the mystery of Ben Solo. Ben is prepping as well, and they don’t see much of one another. He calls her every day, though, and makes no mention of his proposal or her request to learn about his past.

It’s late one evening, and Rey is in bed, alone. Ben has already called to say goodnight. It’s not unusual for them to spend weeknights apart. Ben has been asking her to move in with him, but she has not yet consented. Maybe over the summer when they aren’t teaching.

Rey hears it as a small scratch first, like a cat asking to be let in. Then she hears a little more noise as though someone is playing with the lock on her door. Fear floods her senses and her breath catches. She quietly rolls out of bed and grabs a golf club she put behind her closet door. She softly pads out toward the door just as it opens.

Rey sucks in a breath at the apparition in front of her. It is huge and dressed completely in black from head to toe. It seems to be a man. He has a metal mask on that makes him look like an insect. Rey can’t even scream as he flies toward her. She raises her golf club and whacks at him. It bounces off his helm and he grabs it with a gloved hand to fling it across the room. He turns Rey around and pulls her against his chest. She kicks out and misses. He literally picks her up and frog marches her across the room to the bedroom.

Inside, he shoves her up against the dresser. She sees him in the mirror as a frightening monster. She registers her own pale, scared expression. She can barely breathe.

His voice is muffled and mechanical. “I can take anything I want,” he says. It’s the most terrifying voice she’s ever heard. It sounds like a cold, dead machine. She can’t move a muscle against this tall apparition. He has her locked completely down.

“You want to know who I was? What I did? Kylo Ren, Knight of Ren, at your service, Rey Johnson. I did things no one else wanted to do. Things I was trained to do. I’m not allowed to tell anyone who I was or what acts I committed. Do you understand me?” He pushes her harder against the drawers of the dresser, waiting for her tiny nod. “And if my past catches up to us, I will protect you. I will kill anyone who tries to harm you. The government made me a weapon and I fight that training every single day of my life. I won’t speak of it again. To do so risks my reintegration into society and possibly your safety. Let it go, Rey. Say you will.”

He shakes her a little.

“I will, Ben.” Rey doesn’t quite recognize her own voice.

He has begun to relax his hold. At the sound of his name, he clenches her harder. “I am Kylo Ren.”

Rey takes a shaky breath but replies in a firm voice. “All right. I’m not afraid of Kylo. I’m not afraid of Ben. I don’t believe that embracing Kylo Ren will risk Ben Solo. You are the same.”

“I’m not the same,” he shouts, voice modulated.

Rey shivers. “Let me go, Kylo Ren.”

He opens his arms suddenly; she almost falls forward onto the dresser. She rights herself and turns to face his insect mask. “Take it off.”

“No,” he says.

“Yes, you’re a creature in a mask. I don’t talk to creatures. Take it off.” Her chin lifts.

He hesitates for a moment. Rey waits with a steady gaze. He reaches up and unclasps the mask with a hiss. He pulls it off and drops it on the dresser. His eyes are different, darker somehow, angry, hurt, afraid. His beard and mustache are gone, his face is completely smooth, and his plush lips are pinkened from the voice modulator he speaks into.

He looks younger and infinitely more dangerous than Ben Solo, teacher, lover—her man. 

Rey swallows hard and presses her lips together. She will not show her fright. This is the same person, just deep into his role as a Knight of Ren.

She’s heard of the Knights. Back when a dangerous terrorist organization threatened people’s lives, it was the Knights who found the group and brought them to justice. The Knights refused to take a bow in public, though there was speculation that they were honored and decorated overseas for their work. Some hardy journalists also tried to write about the organization, but found little information to share—only that the group was divided into squadrons, each with a Supreme Leader, and that they all took on new first names with the last name of Ren. And they didn’t ask for kudos.

That was about all.

Rey swallows her fear. She will not be afraid of this man whom she loves. She touches his face. “Knight of Ren, thank you for your service. You risked everything to keep us safe. And thank you for loving me. You can always protect me. I love you with all my heart.”

She sees him breathe a sigh of something like relief. She reaches up on tiptoe and presses her lips against his reddened ones. “Go home, Kylo Ren, and rest easy. Your secret is safe. You can trust me.”

He grabs his helmet, nods at her and sweeps out. She’s never seen him walk like that before.

<>

Ben scared the living hell out of Rey when he stood at the door as Kylo Ren. After he leaves, she finds herself still shaking and twitching from the adrenaline rush caused by his appearance. She wants to scream at him, hug him tight, and beat the shit out of him all at the same time.

Rey breathes through the residual effects of his visit. Yes, she realizes, he loves her. He’s not a hit-and-run lover like the other one. He was willing to delve back into his past and don the mantle of his former life to show her, albeit in a strange way. Not what she would have chosen to do.

She huffed a short laugh. The man could have just talked about it instead of acting it out. 

But that’s not who she fell in love with. He enjoys trying out different characters—and perhaps that’s why he joined the Knights in the first place. The lure of being a new person—shedding whoever Ben Solo used to be for an exciting identity—must have been strong.

And then he gave it up.

Rey growls, runs her hands through her hair, and tosses around in the bed, trying to find some rest. At 3 am, she gives up and calls him.

The tinkle of ice against a glass lets her know that Ben is still awake.

“I love you but don’t come over dressed like that again and shove me around.”

He rumbles his assent. And pauses. “I’m not sorry.”

“I know you’re not,” she says. “But I asked you a simple question and you could have answered using your words.”

“I know,” he agrees. “I could have. But I didn’t want to. You needed to see it.”

Rey sighs into the phone. “You gave me chills.”

“Yeah,” he whispers. “That was the point. If it’s going to be us together, you needed to know.”

There is a long silence. Rey hears Ben take a sip of his drink, cubes clinking in the glass. She hears him breathing.

“You didn’t want to tell me,” Rey reminds him. “What changed your mind?”

“You thought I was hard to read, that I was playing games with you. That I _wouldn’t_ tell you, not that I _couldn’t_ tell you. I’m not supposed to talk about the Knights to civilians. Very few people see what you saw and live to talk about it.” He paused for so long that Rey thought he had fallen asleep. “Or if they do, they don’t want to remember.”

Rey shivers again; she snuggles further in her blankets. “I’m sorry, Ben.”

“For what, my love?”

“Making demands. I didn’t know.”

“How could you? How could you begin to understand? I realized that when we were talking. I don’t blame you for demanding. I would have done the same in your shoes. And so…”

“There it is.”

“Yes. It was inevitable.”

Rey tells him she loves him and he says the same. She hangs up feeling better.

<>

Ben calls her on Friday right after school. “I’m exhausted. These parent-teacher conferences and all the paperwork involved have me on the carpet. Early dinner tonight?”

“I could cook,” Rey offers.

“No, let me take you out. You’ve worked hard, too.”

They decide on a small Italian place that they both enjoy. Ben picks Rey up at home. She opens her locked door to see the shadow of a new beard and mustache growing on his face. He is leaving Kylo Ren behind again.

At the restaurant, Ben orders wine and Rey eyes him, wondering if he will bring up his little midnight visit to her home as Kylo Ren. He doesn’t. They talk idly about the conferences and school instead.

After dinner, Ben leans back and sips his wine. He opens his mouth, closes it again, and cracks his knuckles.

“Out with it,” Rey says drily. “You got something to say, teacher man, better say it.”

He looks at her, startled. “How the fuck did you know?”

She rolls her eyes. “I know you.”

“Didn’t realize I was that transparent,” he mutters. “Losing my touch.”

Rey purses her lips and waits. Ben clears his throat.

“I love you, Rey,” he says after a moment. “I will tell you who I was before Kylo Ren. Kylo is the merger of two of my three family names. I am Benjamin Skywalker Organa-Solo. _Ky_ comes from Skywalker and _lo_ comes from Solo. I was Kylo Ren, now I am simply Benjamin Solo. I leave off the Skywalker and Organa in everyday life because my family was crazy to give me so many goddamn names.”

“Skywalker and Organa,” Rey says, smacking her head. “Two of the most powerful families… wait…”

“One powerful family,” Ben says. “My mother is Senator Leia Organa and my uncle is business tycoon Luke Skywalker.”

“Fuck, I know that,” Rey groans. “Senator Organa is Luke Skywalker’s sister.”

“Yep, and my poor father is in the middle.”

“That would be Han Solo? I saw his name when I looked you up on Google.”

Ben glares at her for a moment. “Aside from the fact that you shouldn’t…”

“Shut up, I was desperate. Han Solo, you said. Who is he?”

“A now-retired Air Force fighter pilot,” Ben states. “Probably sorry he met anyone in our family, though he adores my mother for reasons passing understanding. He runs away during family holidays. He doesn’t want to listen to the twins yell at each other about politics and business. Matter of fact, I don’t either. If we have to show up to the damn Thanksgiving dinner my mother burns every year, we’ll go work on Dad’s plane. That usually entails drinking whiskey and yelling a lot about tools.”

Rey laughs. “Sounds like fun.”

“If you marry me, you’ll be marrying into a bunch of damn lunatics, me included.”

Rey shrugs. “I’m okay with that. Is my name going to be Rey Skywalker Organa-Solo?”

Ben groans. “No, please. Let’s run away and give ourselves a whole new name.”

“Ren?” Rey grins at him.

“Chewbacca,” he says.

“What?” Rey really begins to laugh. “What the fuck is a Chewbacca?”

“My Dad’s best friend. You’ll like him. He’s taller than me and we call him Chewy. I’m about ready to let him adopt me.”

“Rey and Ben Chewbacca,” Rey says. “Has kind of a nice ring to it.”

“Speaking of rings…” Ben pulls a small box out of his pocket. He drops to one knee beside the table. “Ms. Rey Johnson…”

“No, really? What the fuck?”

“Shh, you’re screwing up my mojo…” he says. He opens the box to display the ring he bought Rey. “Ms. Rey Johnson, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Ben barely gets the words out when Rey jumps on him. He struggles to remain upright when she slams into him. He manages to pick her up and sit her his lap. The chair tips back precariously. Ben rights it before they both fall ass over teakettle.

“Shit, you’re going to kill us both,” he says, placing a hand on the table.

“Yes,” Rey says enthusiastically covering Ben’s face with kisses. “I will marry you.” She stops for a moment to smile at him.

“And change your name to Chewbacca?” He looks so hopeful that she has to laugh again.

“No, absolutely not.”

He snaps his fingers. “Damn.”

She leans in and kisses him sweetly on his plush lips that she loves so well. When she pulls back, she looks into his eyes. “You’re an idiot,” she says fondly.

He grins at her.

Rey smiles back and winds her arms around him. “Do, do you love me? Straight up now tell me do you really want to love me forever?”

His affirmative answer is all she needs to hear.


End file.
